


Sing Me To Sleep

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bed Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald can't shake the image of Edward's unmoving body out of his head. Set after the couch scene in 3x05, Oswald goes to Edward's room to reassure himself that Edward is still here with him.





	Sing Me To Sleep

Oswald woke up panting.

"It was just a dream...it was just a dream." He whispered to himself, reassuring his rapid heartbeat. 

The image of Butch choking Ed and Ed's unmoving body was still fresh in his mind. He thought he had lost someone else that he deeply cared about tonight. But when Ed took that breath and started coughing, Oswald swore he never heard a more beautiful sound than that one as he grabbed Ed's face to make sure he was really still with him.

Oswald doesn't know what he would have done if Ed didn't come back to him. The fact Oswald was so close to coming back home without Ed, not giving him his best robe, making him tea, and sitting on the couch besides him where they hugged was terrifying. So terrifying that it haunted his dreams.

After minutes of trying to reassure himself that what he saw moments ago was a dream, Oswald couldn't help but need confirmation that it was.

He got out of his bed and limped out of his room to the room of his dearest friend. He carefully opened the door and slowly made himself into the room, trying to not make a sound.

Edward was sleeping in his bed. Glasses off, hair a mess and was slightly drooling. He looked so peaceful. Too peaceful. Oswald made his way near the side of the bed Edward was laying for a closer look at his chest to see it was rising and falling. It was.

Oswald smiled to himself. Edward was really still here with him. The smile faded however when he saw the purple bruising on Edward's neck. It reminded Oswald he almost lost Edward and the dream he had came back into memory.

Oswald felt his eyes betraying him and turned to leave Edward's room before his emotions would take a hold when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down and was met with Edward's sleepy eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I didn't mean to wake you"

Edward's hand was still holding onto Oswald's wrist.

"It's fine but why are you in here? Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Everything is fine, Ed. I just....I just had a nightmare." Oswald said looking down, embarrassed that Edward caught him in such a childish state.

Edward let go of Oswald's wrist and sat up in bed once he heard Oswald say he had a nightmare.

"Come here." Edward said while patting the place next to him in bed.

Oswald looked at him confused but finding himself not being able to deny Edward anything, he went towards the empty side of the bed and climbed into it.

Edward wrapped an arm around Oswald and pulled him close to his body. Oswald's head was now on Edward's shoulder and he mentally thank whoever may hear him that the lights were off because his face was a bright red.

"Tell me what I can do to make you feel better." Edward said.

"Sing to me." Oswald blurted out.

No seconds later, Edward's beautiful voice filled Oswald's ears. Oswald closed his eyes and listened to every word sung and cherished it. He hasn't heard Edward sing ever since the morning he was planning to kill Galavan. He had missed it.

Moments passed and the singing stopped, the song finished. Oswald opened his eyes and looked up to see Edward staring at him.

"Did that help?"

"Yes. Thank you." Oswald replied.

"Was your dream about your mother?" Edward question.

Oswald swallowed. "No, it was not."

He then broke eye contact to focus on something else until he felt Edward's hand under his chin, and turned his face back to him to make eye contact again.

"You can tell me anything, Oswald."

Oswald felt himself getting lost in Edward's chocolate brown eyes and getting butterflies in his stomach. What is this? He thought. He felt so safe with Edward and after Edward told him he would do anything for him, he never wanted to let him go.

"I dreamt that..." Oswald started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "...that you never got up from Butch's attack. You stayed unmoving even after I called your name and begged for you to open your eyes. You never woke up again." The tears from earlier started to form again. God, he was pathetic. It was just a dream. Edward was right here with one arm around him and one hand under his chin yet he was crying over him not being there.

As he was mentally kicking himself, Edward wrapped both hands around Oswald and kissed his raven black head.

"I'm alright. I'm here. You saved me. I'm never leaving you."

Oswald wrapped his arms around Edward, buried his face in his chest and took in a shuddering breath to compose himself. Edward's voice was more reassuring than his own.

"Thank you for coming back to me."

Oswald felt Edward smile in his hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good."

They both stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes until Edward pulled back to look into Oswald's eyes.

"Do you want me to sing to you again?"

As soon as Oswald nodded, the room was once again filled with quiet singing. Oswald got himself into a more comfortable position, his head on Edward's chest and holding one of his hands, as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Edward looked down at Oswald and hoped his singing would keep the nightmares at bay. Once he saw Oswald was evenly breathing and the grip he had on his hand loosened just a bit, he went for another kiss on the head and slowly got out of his sitting position with little movements to not wake Oswald. Now laying down with Oswald on his chest, he couldn't be happier to be alive. The last thought before falling asleep again was maybe Oswald felt the same way he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the nightmare and comfort trope has been a lot but I couldn't help but give it a shot. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
